Tommy
by DementedWhore17
Summary: Sibling can be frustrating. Especially a little brother who is crushing on the same person as you are. Maura cancels on Jane to go apartment hunting with Tommy. Jane is furious. Can this bring two people who are suppose to be together, toget. First Fanfiction. Lets hope the story isn't as bad as the summary. Rated M for language and for some smut in chapter 2 or 3 ;) Happy Readings
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I am totally new to writing fanfictions so I apologise if I suck. I have read so many fanfictions that my brain is bursting with ideas. I just feel like I should try to write them and hopefully you like them. I never understand why people ask for reviews but I now know why. I want to know if you like, dislike or hate it totally. I am definitely open to criticism, advice or even ideas. I never really excelled at creative writing at school but if I really tried I could write and awesome story. And I guess this is creative as it will never end up on the show, how sad as it is. _

_If I don't get a great grip of the characters and their personalities, I only hope I can work it out as the story progresses. That is, if you want more. I think Maura will be the hardest to write as she talks a lot of science mumbo jumbo. I guess I should stop my ramblings and present you with a story from a crazed mind. _

_Note I obviously don't own any characters because if I did they would so be getting it on! _

_Enjoy!_

**Tommy**

"Tommy." The venom which laced the name could almost kill you. The strong detective sat on her sofa, in front of the game, cradling a beer. She was however meant to be with the gorgeous ME who actually phoned to cancel on her to help Tommy find an apartment. And here she was sitting in front of a recording of the game from a couple of weeks ago on a beautiful sunny Saturday.

She had looked forward to this day all week, especially after the stressful case. They were always worst when they involved children. She didn't really want to think of it. She just wanted to spend the day with her best friend. Go for a run, lunch, dinner, movie and just spend time with her. To say the least, Jane was pissed. In fact furious because her stupid little brother couldn't afford an apartment and he knew it, she knew it. Everybody fucking knew it, except Maura.

Maura wasn't stupid, she was a genius. Maura knew Tommy was attracted to he and Jane could remember something Maura had said years ago. _People are attracted to people who are attracted to them._ Does that mean Maura is attracted to Tommy? Jane was attracted to Maura, yet Maura isn't attracted to her. Not to mention Tommy was no good for her. Maura deserved the best, someone who understands her, gets her quirks, tell her to stop when she is googlemouthing, be there when she is scared. She deserves someone like Jane.

Jane was contemplating whether she should phone Maura, ask her if she wants to have dinner but no doubt she is out there already fucking Tommy. At that thought Jane threw her bottle. As it smashed against the wooden floor, Jane winced. Great, only Maura could get Jane to lose control. As Jane bent down to pick up the broken shards of glass she heard her apartment door open which caused her to jump and a small bit or glass got lodged in her finger.

"Fuck." Jane said furiously, observing the blood pouring out of her finger.

"Jane, is everything okay. I was about to knock when I heard a smash." Jane looked up and for a moment all her anger vanished at the sight or the blond doctor. She had a slight frown on her face as she looked at the floor.

Just as fast as it vanished it came back as she thought about Maura cancelling on her again to be with her little brother.

"Just dropped my beer Maura." Jane said as neutrally as possible.

"Oh Jane your bleeding." Maura walked up quickly to Jane lifting her finger, examining it. "You have glass in it. I'll go get tweezers to pull it out." As Maura turned, Jane caught her arm pulling her back.

"I'm well aware there is glass in my finger, it isn't something that goes unnoticed. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Tommy." Jane snapped back at Maura. She knew she shouldn't take her anger out on Maura but the way she was concerned and caring wasn't something she needed right now. She also knew she was acting childish, but love makes you do crazy stuff.

Maura looked down, slightly hurt by the way Jane was talking to her. "I came to talk to you but if you don't want me here I can leave. Make sure you take the glass out and put on a plaster so it won't get infected." Jane felt horrible, she hates seeing Maura sad or hurt.

Again as Maura turned to leave Jane caught her arm. "Maur, I'm sorry, I a little hungry and you know how I get when I'm hungry. What do you want to talk about?"

Maura smiled at Jane, the smile that melts her heart everytime she sees it. "First let me take out the glass." Maura walked to the bathroom to retrieve the tweezers and plasters and returned to the sofa and sat down, facing Jane. She gently took my hand and further examined it for the piece of glass.

"So what's up?"

Maura looked at Jane, confusion written on her face, then she looked up. "Um, the ceiling?"

Jane laughed, "I didn't mean literally, what is it you want to talk about?" It was the small things like that which made Jane love Maura just that bit extra.

"Oh. Well when I was out with Tommy, we stopped for lunch. He then asked me out on a date. I thought I should tell you because he is your brother."

Jane's could have sworn she felt her heart break a little and flinched when she heard that Tommy asked Maura out. As she flinched it pulled her finger away from the tweezers, poking and pulling at the glass in her finger and so ripped the glass straight out, her finger started to turn red from the amount of blood coming from it. Maura quickly wrapped it in a plaster and wiped the rest of the blood from her finger.

Jane sat staring straight through Maura, not knowing what to say. "Jane?" Maura asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Do you, ah, do you want to go out with him?" Jane asked her voice failing her tough detective look.

"I, he is a great guy but I-"

Before Maura could finish it Jane lost it. "You know what Maura, do whatever the fuck you like, why would I care." Jane got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Jane I-"

Again Maura was cut off by Jane, her voice travelling down the hall. "I think you should leave Maura." To emphasize her point she slammed the bedroom door.

Maura looked down as a silent tear fell. Only Jane could make her cry. She gathered her bag and walked to the front door. But before she left she scribbled on a piece of paper on the counter in the kitchen. _Sorry-M xx. _She left the note and walked out the door as more tears streamed down her face.

_So this is the first chapter, I hope you like it. Please review and if it is shit please let me know and I will cut my losses and quit. Thanks for reading and like I said, I would appreciate a review. Happy readings people. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it. And to __IsaBabisa__ you are correct, I am not American, I'm Irish. Totally didn't think on the plasters thing but thanks! It is noted! __ Now onto the next chapter, I honestly thought I would have had another one done sooner however I was actually busy. Hopefully I will update sooner next time and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Happy Readings!_

Maura lay on her comfy sofa, sprawled out with her head on Angela's knees. She faced the television which was paused. When Maura came home, tears still tripping down her face she was greeted by the only true mother figure she had. Angela. Angela was watching an episode of Bones. Ironic how she loved the tv series yet objected to Jane's job so much. As Angela looked at Maura she called her over made her lie down beside her and comforted her.

Angela absently ran her fingers through the blonde locks; she decided to give Maura a couple of minutes to calm down before she found out what had caused her to get so upset. But she thought she already knew. Jane. Angela knew her daughter and she especially knew when her only daughter was in love. Maura and Jane's friendship was an odd one, they were two completely different people, different personalities, different back round, different class. They were opposite but then again, opposites attract.

"Maura, honey, what happened?" Angela asked in a hushed, soothing tone.

"Jane said she didn't care what I do, she doesn't care for me." It took a few tries for Maura to say the sentence between the sniffs and sobs. As she finished the sentence she let out a large wail, crying loudly into Angela's knee.

Angela knew Jane didn't mean that but she needed to know all of the story for her to set her child straight, bad choice of words, onto the right path. And Maura told Angela the full story, from start to finish, not leaving and once of detail out. After Angela was filled in she knew exactly what to do, first kill Tommy, then Jane. Angela stayed there, still running her fingers through Maura's beautiful hair until her sobs got quieter and quieter and her breathing evened out. She gently removed herself from being Maura's cushion, put the blanket from the back of the sofa over her, turned off the tv and went over to the guest house. She will confront Tommy first.

Jane was still in her room, still angry as hell at Maura, at Tommy, at herself. Why couldn't she have been a boy. She would have been perfect for Maura but Mara was straight. Her stomach let out a large growl. She glanced at the time. 6pm. No wonder, she skipped lunch. Jane walked into the kitchen and checked the refrigerator for anything edible. She spotted some cheese and thought she could have grilled cheese sandwiches. As she reached for the cheese to check to see if it was in fact still edible she heard the door open.

Great Jane thought, not Maura again to tell her she is in love with Tommy and they are getting married to have little MauraTommy…

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI" She winced at the sound of her mother shouting and her internal ramblings stopped.

"What ma?" Angela turned into the kitchen and she was furious. If looks could kill, Jane would be doomed.

"Do you mind telling me why the hell Maura was crying in my knee for an hour until she cried herself to sleep. Why did you say that to her?" Angela was protective of Maura, Maura was like another daughter to her.

"She wants to date Tommy ma."

Angela laughed at how misinformed Jane truly was. "Really? Well after Maura fell asleep, after filling me in on what happened, I asked Tommy. She said no to the date Jane. She said to Tommy she was interested in someone who will never be interested in her."

"She said no to Tommy? But- I . Who wouldn't be interested in Maura, I means she is smart, funny, googlemouth, kind, caring, thoughtful, so pretty, wait no she is absolutely stunningly gorgeous. She is Maura." Angela could see the love Jane truly had for Maura. Now Maura just had to see it.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to embarrass herself in case her best friend didn't feel the same way as she does." Although it was never said that Maura was interested in Jane, it was completely obvious to Angela that it was Jane.

"But I am her only best friend." Realization dawned on Jane. "Wait she is interested in me, but she couldn't. I- can she?" Angela smiled at Jane sweetly.

"You should go see."

Jane literally ran out of the kitchen, then back into it to kiss her mother on the cheek then back out to go apologise to Maura.

Maura woke up to banging on her door. She didn't get many visitors, except for Jane. She checked the time. 6:45 pm. She rubbed her tummy, feeling hungry and went over to answer the door. As she opened the door she gasped clearly stunned to see her best friend standing there with Chinese food, a pack of fudge clusters and wearing her imsosorryface. "Jane what are you doing here."

Jane studied her best friend, her eyes were red from crying, her hair slightly messed from falling asleep but she had never looked so beautiful. "Maura I am so sorry for being a complete bitch to you."

"Yes you were." Jane smiled a bit at Maura's comment, always saying it as it is.

"Can I come in, ma said you feel asleep so I assume you haven't eaten dinner. I got your favourite." Maura stepped back to let Jane in.

"Can you plate the food, I need to use the restroom." Jane nodded and got to work at dividing the food while Maura attended the restroom.

As Maura entered the living room the food was on the coffee table as well as a beer for Jane and a glass of wine for her. She smiled at how thoughtful Jane was. Maura sat beside Jane on the sofa, leaving a bigger gap than usual. Jane smiled at Maura as she took a huge forkful of noodles, stuffing it into her mouth. Maura had washed her face, cleaning off all the makeup and she looked gorgeous as always.

They sat eating silently until Jane started talking. "Maura, what I said earlier. I didn't mean any off it. I care about if you date Tommy. I care way more than I should. Than a best friend should. I was out of line but I was angry, not at you. Well I was angry that you cancelled on me but I was angry because I was, I was…" She couldn't say it, she couldn't let something this big out knowing that Maura could always not be interested.

Thankfully Maura saved her by doing some of the talking. "I said no to Tommy, I don't want to date him. He is not the one I want, the one I'm interested in, the one I am in love with."

Jane's heart tightened knowing that this person Maura is interested in, she is in love with them. Which may or may not be her. Jane decided to rip the Band-Aid off. She moved forward and held onto Maura's hands, encouraging her to turn towards her. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I need to say this, it isn't easy but please don't interrupt because I need to say all of it before I lose my nerve." Jane let go of one of Maura's hands to down her beer then held onto it again. "I was angry because I was jealous. The thought of Tommy with you made me jealous, it made me angry, so angry I smashed my bottle. Tommy doesn't deserve you, you deserve the best and Tommy isn't that. And neither am I but I understand you Maur. I get you. And I love everything about you, you are amazing, you have a huge heart and a huge brain, they are not that common together. You make my day better, when I am angry I just go down to the morgue and when I see you I feel like I am a new person, you smile makes me smile and when I hurt you, I feel worse. Maura you are special to me and I can't go on with this friendship looking at all the men that get to have you, a night with you, a kiss, a date. But I would if only being your friend is all I want because I also can't live without you. Maura, I'm gay and I am totally, completely in love with you."

Maura sat silently for a few minutes, surprised at what Jane had just said. "You know technically all hearts and brains are the-"

Jane cut her off, "I bared my heart to you and that is all I get. Out of everything I said you say that?" Jane looked down hurt.

Maura moved her hand out of the hold that Jane had on it and rubbed the side of her cheek. She gently tilted Jane's face up to look her in the eye. 2I was attempting a joke, apparently it was a fail." Jane smiled slightly, as did Maura. "I'm in love with you to."

Jane couldn't believe it, she was halfway between being shocked and already knowing, hoping that she love her to. Simultaneously they both leaned in, and once their lips touched it was like the rest of the world didn't matter. Not Tommy, not the cut Jane had on her finger, not even the Chinese food which gradually got colder and colder as they explored each other's mouths. Nothing.

_Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I will have one more chapter until this story is complete. Yes it was a short one, however I will start others. Please review and have a good weekend!_


End file.
